


Wreck-it Cloud

by SunShark



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Baby Cloud, Gen, kids getting in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunShark/pseuds/SunShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 5, Cloud meets the monster in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck-it Cloud

When Cloud was five, he met the monster under the bed. It wasn’t exactly his bed per say, and it wasn’t so much under the bed as under the floor, and the floor below that, and the wooden lid below that got shattered by the falling bed frame. The only injury he received from the incident was a bump on the head from when he fainted.

He would wake up in the town square crying about scary talking shadows and red eyes, while his mother fretted and vowed to invest in better child leashes. 

(The older kids would shift with guilt, but it was the Stifes… and it wasn’t their fault the dumb kid actually went into the mansion.)

By the time Cloud was six, he had forgotten all about the previous incident, and Shinra personnel had managed to repair the mysterious holes in the mansion floors. However, they hadn’t taken into account a child’s single-minded curiosity and innate ability to aggregate monsters, enough that the ensuing confusing destroyed most of the first floor (including the floor). 

Cloud for his part hid inside a piano, and watched with awe as a red shadow rose from the basement and took down the monsters with ease.

The shadow then turned towards him, and he accidentally knocked himself out on the piano lid. His mother, after a good five hours of searching, would find him bundled on the front door step and lectured him for worrying her. Again. And wouldn’t believe him when he said he was chased by a mob of monsters for hours.

When Cloud was seven, Shinra had since repaired the building and the gate surrounding the mansion as well. Cloud was skinny enough to fit between the bars. Soon enough somehow, an earthquake split the floor in half and Cloud fell into the waiting arms of an irate shadow…with claws!

“Must we keep meeting like this?” Was the last thing he heard before passing out from shock.

His mother would find him the next day tucked into bed and had him grounded for the next month. The mansion also gained a new sign saying ‘Caution: Do Not Enter’. Unfortunately, a fierce thunderstorm ensured that no one was able to read it.

So when Cloud was eight and saw something shiny just beyond the gate…apparently materia was rather simple to use.

And the mansion went up in flames. 

Somehow the Strife family also gained a broody new family member that same day, one who had no trouble at all keeping track of the Strife brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago as a writing exercise. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
